Hasta que mi corazón deje de latir
by CaroGrintWeasley
Summary: Edward se fue, Bella se sintió morir, pero gracias a Jacob pudo salir adelante, pero las cosas cambiaron cuando comienza a sentir algo más que una amistad. Cuando Edward regresa, Bella decide elegir a Jacob. Todo hubiera sido diferente.. ¿Que habría sucedido si Bella hubiera elegido a Jacob en lugar de Edward? ¿Podrán estar juntos sin que nadie intente separarlos?
1. Prefacio

Bella es una adolescente común, normal ella siente que toda su vida es normal, común, ella deseaba tener una vida diferente, hasta que conoció a Edward y comenzaron a salir, pero desde que Edward la dejó hace unos meses, ella comenzó a sentirse mal, con un vació en el corazón, nada le hacía sentirse mejor hasta que poco a poco comenzó a mejorar en su actitud y se acercó a su mejor amigo, Jacob Black.

-Él es un tonto al dejarte, Bella.. Ya trata de olvidarlo-le dijo Jacob mientras reparaba una moto-  
-No puedo olvidarlo, Jake.. Realmente lo amo-dijo Bella-  
-Pues si él te amara, no te hubiera dejado sola.. Yo al menos no te hubiera dejado sola.-dijo Jacob-  
-No sé ni que pensar, Edward era mi todo y ahora que él se fue veo que todo es sin sentido.-dijo Bella-  
-No pienses así, deberías ver la vida diferente.. No tienes porque deprimirte solo le haces daño a tu padre, a y ti misma, Bella-dijo Jacob-  
-¿Y si nunca regresa? -dijo Bella-  
-Deja ya de preocuparte, Bella.. Tienes que pensar que la vida sigue, no te detengas por él.. Si él regresa ya hablarán del tema..-dijo Jacob aunque deseaba que los vampiros nunca regresaran, realmente quería a su amiga y quería su bienestar-

Bella regresó a su casa, se quedó dormida y una vez más las pesadillas ocurrieron, gritó a no más poder espantando a su padre de nuevo..  
-Bella.. ¿Estás bien?-dijo el padre de la joven-  
-Estoy bien..-dijo Bella y volvió a tratar de dormir-

"No te amo" esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su mente y en sus pesadillas, Edward dejándola sola. Pero las palabras de su amigo le hicieron pensar las cosas, y notó que el extrañar a Edward y llorarlo no harían que volviera, ya él había tomado una decisión, así que trato al menos de seguir adelante tal y como su mejor amigo le había aconsejado.

Jacob Black por su parte estaba enamorado de Bella, sabía que ella quería a Edward, pero verla tan sola, tan triste, le daba mucho coraje hacia el vampiro, porque sabía que ella se estaba haciendo daño por su culpa, lo único que él podía hacer por su amiga era animarla y subirle el ánim con su buen humor, y así las cosas fueron cambiando entre Bella y Jacob.  
-Es tu oportunidad de conquistarla. -pensó Jacob- Pero ella aún lo ama, pero el mugroso vampiro la dejó, no voy a permitir que ella siga haciendo locuras por culpa de ese chupasangre-pensó una vez más- Conmigo será feliz, estará a salvo.. Yo no podré darle una vida de lujos, pero si una vida plena, segura y feliz.

Bella observaba la última foto con Edward se le veían muy felices y de la nada Edward la había dejado, la había dejado de amar, o es que nunca realmente la amó, eso era lo que se preguntaba una y otra vez la chica. La joven estaba caminando por el bosque por los recuerdos que le traían cuando de pronto vio que había unos lobos gigantes, ella comenzó a correr espantada, Jacob que estaba por ahí corriendo, la vio y fue hacia ella.  
-Bella.. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimaste?-dijo Jake preocupado-  
-Estoy bien-dijo Bella y abrazó a su amigo- Jake, estas ardiendo.. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?  
-Ahora vuelvo-dijo Jacob-

Bella se quedó preocupada no sabía lo que realmente le sucedía a su amigo hasta que fue a su casa y lo vio muy cambiado al parecer de ella, con el pelo corto, un tatuaje en el brazo, y andaba sin camisa.  
-Jake.. ¿Ahora tú eres el que cambias? ¿Qué te sucede?-dijo Bella-  
-Déjame explicarte, es algo complicado-dijo Jake-  
-¿Complicado? Lo dudo! Cambiaste! Estás muy raro..  
-No, Bella.. Escucha.. Ya no podemos ser amigos..  
-¿Qué dices?-dijo Bella sin entender- ¿Porqué haces esto?  
-Porque entiende, es por algo que cambiará mi vida por completo y..  
-Dímelo ya..-dijo Bella-  
-No quiero llegar a lastimarte-dijo Jacob-  
-Yo sé que jamás lo harías, Jake.. Confío en ti-dijo Bella-

Jacob se alejó un poco de ella y se transformó en lobo.  
-Eres uno de ellos, eres.. matas personas, cierto?

Jacob en su forma lobuna se acerco y miro a Bella a los ojos, negó con la cabeza.  
-¿Entonces? ¿A quienes matas?  
-Vampiros-pensó Jacob-  
-¿Vampiros? ¿Matas vampiros? -dijo Bella-

Jacob se alejó y volvió ya vestido.  
-Bella, no quiero que nuestra amistad se vea afectada por esto.. No es mi culpa, yo no desee esto.-dijo Jacob-  
-Tranquilo, no me incomoda.. -dijo Bella sonriendo y Jake le devolvió la sonrisa-  
-Ven, vamos a almorzar-dijo Jake-

Bella asintió y ambos entraron a la casa del hombre lobo.

* * *

Mi intento de historia entre Bella y Jacob.. Espero y me den sus opiniones y me ayuden a mejorar, porque no se mucho de Twilight.


	2. Imprimación

Los días, las semanas pasaban y Edward no se aparecía, y para que Bella no recayera en su depresión, Jacob la invitaba a muchos lugares para que se distrajera y así poco a poco superara que Edward ya no esta o al menos en Forks. Mientras Bella estaba sentada en las escaleras de la entrada de su casa, Jacob llegó y la observó y de pronto algo cambio dentro de él, de por si la quería, pero ahora su necesidad de protegerla era aún más.  
-Diablos! Lo que me faltaba-dijo Jacob y Bella se percató de su presencia-  
-Jake.. No te oí llegar.. ¿Como estás? Creí que estabas con tus amigos en el bosque..  
-Decidí venir a verte-dijo Jake sonriendo- ¿Quieres ir a caminar? Vamos a La Push.. ¿Te parece?  
-Suena genial-dijo Bella-

Por otra parte Bella se sentía confundida cuando estaba con su amigo, realmente él la estaba ayudando a recuperarse, se sentía feliz, desde que Edward se había ido, creyó que jamás volvería a ser feliz, pero con Jacob era feliz, se sentía bien y no sabía la verdadera razón, tal vez era porque quería mucho a su amigo y sentía un gran aprecio por él.

Al caminar por la playa notaron que estaba Quil jugando con Emily, Bella miraba curiosa la escena..  
-¿Qué tanto observas?-sonrió Jake-  
-Es que.. Quil parece.. muy entusiasmado con..  
-¿Emily? Si es que.. es complicado..  
-¿Complicado? ¿A que te refieres? ¿No son hermanos?

Jake sonrió..  
-No exactamente..-dijo Jake- Quil se imprimo de Emily..  
-Imprimo? ¿Que es eso?  
-La imprimación es la forma en que.. los hombres lobo escogen a su pareja por decirlo así.. Ella es tu mundo, tu todo..  
-Entonces dices que Quil se enamoró de Emily?-dijo Bella-  
-Sé que suena enfermizo, pero no decidimos en quien imprimarnos, solo sucede..  
-¿Y tú te has imprimado de alguien?-dijo Bella-  
-No, no.. aún no.. -mintió Jacob-  
-Pues ojalá y no te toque la misma suerte que tu amigo.. Ojalá te imprimas de alguien que sea de tu edad y te valore-dijo Bella-  
-Si lo mismo pienso-dijo Jacob- Ven vamos

En la escuela Bella comenzó a llevarse mejor con Jessica, Angela, Eric y Mike. Era extraño porque nunca se sintió parte de ese grupo, hasta que con el pasar del tiempo notó que sin duda eran buenos amigos y les daría una oportunidad.  
-Bella.. Estás muy rara.. ¿Sigues deprimida por Edward?-dijo Jessica-  
-No..-dijo Bella saliendo de su aire distraído-  
-Sé que es así.. Oh vamos, si Edward te dejó no puedes estar esperándolo toda tu vida.. -dijo Angela- No vale la pena..  
-Edward si que vale la pena-dijo Jessica- Es demasiado sexy..  
-Jess, no ayudas-dijo Angela- Bella, debes seguir adelante.. Deberías salir con otros chavos..  
-¿Hablas de que sustituya a Edward?-dijo Jessica-  
-No, claro que no.. Pero si que le abra las puertas al amor nuevamente.. Digo, quizás Edward rehaga su vida y Bella debería hacer lo mismo.-dijo Angela-  
-Ah bueno, creo que en eso tienes razón.. Pero Edward es tan.. tan..-dijo Jessica- ¿Cómo fue que terminaron?  
-Él dijo que a su padre lo cambiaron a otra ciudad, por eso mismo se tuvieron que ir-mintió Bella-  
-Oh bueno, ya.. no hay que hablar del tema Bella-dijo Angela- ¿Qué te parece si el fin de semana nos reunimos para ver películas en mi casa? Una Pijamada..  
-Suena genial-dijo Jessica-

Bella sonrió, tal vez el estar con las chicas la ayudaría a subir su ánimo, ya que apreciaba estar con Jacob pero a la vez necesitaba la compañía femenina aunque aún así extrañaba mucho a Alice. Al terminar las clases, Jacob esperaba a Bella, tanto Jessica como Angela se sorprendieron del joven.  
-Bella.. ¿Quién es tu amigo?-dijo Jessica-  
-Es Jacob, es mi mejor amigo.. -dijo Bella-  
-Wow, que buen partido-dijo Jessica- Es muy lindo..  
-Si, y pues como persona lo es aún más.-dijo Bella- Bueno me tengo que ir chicas, luego nos ponemos de acuerdo para la pijamada-dijo sin creer lo que estaba diciendo-  
-Claro

Bella se subió a la moto con Jake.  
-Escuché que hablabas de una pijamada-dijo Jake-  
-Así es.. ¿Tiene algo de malo?-dijo Bella-  
-Es extraño, tu nunca has querido ir a alguna, bueno nunca te han gustado..  
-Es cierto, pero creo que debo tener más amigas supongo..  
-Es buena idea-dijo Jake- Aunque creo que te incomoda tener solo un amigo varón.  
-No es eso, es que..  
-No te preocupes, lo entiendo.. Hay cosas de las que no me debo enterar-dijo Jake riendo-  
-Buen punto-dijo Bella sonriendo-

Bella estaba recostada en su cama y de pronto entre sueños ya no veía más a Edward, lo que le pareció raro es que en sus sueños estaba Jacob, ella parecía estar muy feliz a lado de él y él también parecía estarlo, y sin querer sonrío entre sueños, se levantó confundida ya que realmente el sueño le había parecido extraño, confuso y a la vez tierno, porque como Angela tenía razón tenía que darle una nueva oportunidad al amor y no quedarse sentada esperando a Edward, aunque lo amara, tenía que creer en la posibilidad de que él jamás regresaría.

-¿Me estoy enamorando? No, no.. No puedo estar enamorándome de Jake.. Él.. Él es mi amigo y yo amo a Edward. Dios, estoy confundida.. ¿Qué es lo que realmente siento por él?

A la semana siguiente Bella se enteró que habría un baile de Navidad en el Instituto, y había rechazado la invitación de Mike una vez más, Jake por otro lado seguía con esa necesidad de protegerla sin poder evitarlo, deseaba su felicidad, y si regresaba Edward, sabía que su felicidad era Edward pero por otro lado, sabía que el vampiro la ponía en riesgo, y lo que menos quería Jacob era que Bella estuviera en peligro.  
-Jake.. -dijo Bella-  
-Hola Bella.. -sonrió el hombre lobo-  
-¿Ocupado?-dijo Bella al ver que estaba su amigo con unas motos y otros amigos, los amigos de Jake se dieron una mirada cómplice y salieron del taller dejando a los amigos solos-  
-No, para nada-dijo Jake- ¿Para que soy bueno?  
-Bueno, esto es realmente vergonzoso, ya que yo nunca he sido de esas chicas ansiosas por los bailes pero mis amigas insisten en que vaya pero no tengo que ir así que.. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme? No creas que es por que te considero de último recurso ó algo por el estilo

Jake río.  
-Será divertido ir contigo al baile-dijo Jake-  
-Gracias-dijo Bella-  
-¿Cuándo es?  
-En dos semanas..  
-Tendré que comprarme un traje.. -dijo Jake-  
-Yo no soy de esas de amar las compras, pero tengo que ir a comprar un vestido.. Mis amigas creen que este baile me ayudará mucho.-dijo Bella-  
-Claro que sí, tus amigas como yo queremos ayudarte porque te queremos, Bells..-dijo Jacob-  
-Lo sé, y muchas gracias por todo-dijo Bella-


End file.
